Always in my mind
by Icealeena
Summary: Byakuya is standing amongst the cherry blossom trees, on the day that his beloved died, years ago. While he is thinking of her, someone arrives, reminding him even more of his darling.


**A/N: **This is my first one-shot. Please review. -.-

\*\*/*/

**Always in my mind**

He looked up, his eyes trying not to blur up. Today was the day that, many years ago... she disappeared from his life. He walked forward, his head wobbling from left to right. He reached out towards a cherry blossom tree, grabbing the nearest bud as his thoughts wavered onto Hisana once more: The sakura had not blossomed yet when she had died, just like today.

His hand tightened around the bloom as he wondered what would have happened if Hisana had never died... Would he have become gentler, less proud? Maybe, he would even have been a father. He laughed at the thought, imagining himself with a brat, following him around and calling him otou-san...

He closed his eyes, remembering the sight of his true love. Her soft eyes, her hair that always seemed to be in her eyes, the caring smile she gave. He brought his hand towards him, forgetting about the small flower he was holding. A small snap was heard: a terrible sound, similar to that of a thread of fate. He released the grip on his hand as his eyes opened wide in shock: His heart ripped to pieces as he associated the bud to Hisana's life. It was so weak, defenceless and it died in such a disheartening way so easily...

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya carefully and discreetly hid the bud in his pocket, and afterward, turned around. He regained his prideful look: head high and back straight as he looked at the small figure which belonged to Rukia his beloved's younger sister, and so, _his_ 'sister'. Looking at her reminded him of Hisana: She was exactly the same, except that she looked more energetic.

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you were fine. You looked sad and... "

Byakuya looked at Rukia, walking silently towards her, stopping a couple of inches in front of her. He wanted to know what she yearned to say, but instead of speaking, she timidly looked up, towards him, smiling gently, making him see Hisana, just for a moment. That was enough for his emotions to resurface, and, on the spot, he hugged her tightly, forgetting that he had ever lost his dear love. Rukia was caught by surprise and didn't know what to do.

Just as she was about to try to get out from his grip, he suddenly muttered. It was so low that even Rukia had trouble hearing, but when she did understand it, she stopped struggling and respected his moment of need.

"Hisana... I love you... I have never forgotten you once. "

\*\*/*/

Byakuya's thoughts drifted to when he was with Hisana. The sweet, tender moments flowed one after another. He remembered her hesitant eyes when she first met him, his marriage where she said 'yes' with a shy smile.

Then, he remembered other moments: Hisana feeling scared and feeling bad when she first came into the Kuchiki clan. She had clung to Byakuya at first, looking around with tears in her eyes that were ready to flow at any moment. Byakuya put her behind him and confronted his elders. He had then taken her to their room and comforted her, telling her it was just that the clan was surprised from his decision and to not worry about it: he'd always be there for her. She had smiled nervously, and had buried herself in his chest, finding comfort in his warmth.

Byakuya was fuming that his wife was so uncomfortable. Yet he promised his family not to do something that may change how people thought of the noble clan, something he regretted later on...

\*\*/*/

He brushed the thought away and the next one that came to him was of Hisana in her sick bed. He recalled his promise to her to find her sister, her almost crying figure when he accepted to find her beloved sister, and the peaceful way she had looked when she died of illness.

Byakuya could still feel her soft touch as he opened his eyes, only to realize that he was still holding onto Rukia. Flustered, he patted her back and turned away. He tried to look as if it was intentional, but realizing that it was almost impossible, he started walking away, momentarily stopping at the sound of his sister in law's voice.

"Nii...sama... "

Memories of Hisana rose up again and he started feeling weak. Wanting to finish the conversation as fast as possible, he simply said in a slightly trembling voice...

"Arigato, Rukia... "

He disappeared in thin air, only to reappear a couple of feet away, far from Rukia. Making sure there was no one around him, he knelt on the ground and took out the cherry blossom bloom from his pocket. He looked at it, before letting loose, crying at the loss of his adored deceased wife. He stared up in the sky, observing the warm sun go down beneath the horizon. Soon, he won't be able to look at the clouds, the fluffy, pure white cloud in which he could sometimes spot Hisana's figure.

Minutes passed like seconds and he suddenly found himself with millions of stars. The wind blew gently in the surrounding trees, and Byakuya collapsed in the grass, eyes closing as he fell asleep.

The next day, when his squad found him, they saw him with a tear, falling down his cheek, glistening in the bright sun.

\*\*/*/

**A/N: **So I hope my first one shot wasn't bad! I want to hear your comments 'cause I want to know what you all think about it. I will probably make another one, so if you liked it and have a suggestion for my next one, feel free to tell me. :D (actually, I am begging you to tell me XD)


End file.
